White Sap
by Agate Onyx
Summary: Menjelang natal, Beyond ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah yang tak akan di lupakan L. Sebuah karya yang akan membuat L murka karnanya.


**Disclaimers:** Death Note adalah milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata, saya hanya meminjam para karakternya untuk membuat Sebuah cerita fiksi. Jadi Nikmatilah, buah hasil dari otak error saya. ^_^

* * *

24 Desember 1997

Beyond berjalan di tengah salju. Sepatu boots karet berwarna hitam, dan jaket tebal putih dengan menenteng Kapak di sebelah kanannya.

"Besok adalah hari yang special," Beyond menyeringai, sungguh senyuman yang membuat orang-orang akan bergidik ngeri.

Ia berhenti di suatu tempat, mata merahnya menatap mangsa berikutnya yang akan ia cabik dengan kapaknya. Beyond mendekati mangsanya, sedangkan yang di dekati hanya diam mematung saat Beyond datang.

"Aku bingung. Kenapa L sangat menyayangimu? Dan bukan aku? Dia selalu memerhatikanmu dan bukan aku. Dan sekarang aku akan membuatmu menjadi kado terindah untuk L saat natal besok," Beyond tertawa setan, ia seperti Psikopat karena pada dasarnya ia sudah menjadi Psikopat. Beyond menatap seluruh tubuh mangsanya, tinggi dan berisi. Beyond ingin sekali mengulitinya, tapi bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Sekarang ia ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya, dan membawa pulang hasilnya besok- ke hadapan L.

Beyond mengangkat kapaknya, sedangkan yang ingin di lukai hanya diam- pasrah akan keputusan Beyond. Beyond mengayunkan Kapak kedepan kaki mangsanya. Ia tak bisa berteriak, ia hanya bisa merasakan sakit dan gemetar karena gerakan Beyond yang brutal. Cairan kental keluar sehingga berserakan di jaket tebal Beyond dan beberapa terpercik ke atas salju yang putih. Beyond menarik kapaknya. Sakit. Sang mangsa hanya bergetar saat menerima sayatan lainya yang di lancarkan Beyond. Beyond terus menerus melukainya sampai bagian dalamnya hancur. Ia tak mampu mengambil oksigen lagi, sebelah tubuhnya telah di sayat dan di hancurkan Beyond.

"Kau, terlalu indah- maka dari itu kau pantas menjadi pajangan," Beyond tertawa iblis melihat mangsanya tidak berdaya menghadapi Beyond.

"Ini demi L," Beyond melayangkan kapaknya lagi. Dan cairan kental kembali terpecik kemana-mana.

"Aku membencimu," Beyond menarik kapaknya dan memasung kapak ke dalam dagingnya sedalam mungkin, cairan itu semakin banyak, mengalir hingga menetes di sela-sela kapak. Bisikan-bisikannya hanya terdengar lemah, dan tubuhnya masih bergetar.

'Cukup. Kumohon. Hentikan. Itu sakit.' Jika ada yang bisa mendengar jeritan-jeritannya yang tertahan, ia pasti akan terbebas dari siksaan neraka ini.

Beyond terus menerus melayangkan kapaknya. Tidak perduli apa akibatnya jika ia melakukan hal ini. Ia sudah terlanjur dimakan hati. Satu sabitan lagi membuat tulang-tulang kokohnya patah. Daging putih terlihat dengan cairan yang mengalir tampa henti. Beyond tertawa menatap ketidak berdayaannya. Ia terus melayangkan kapaknya. Mangsanya sudah tidak bisa mengambil oksigen lagi. Tubuhnya hampir ambruk, sekujur tubuhnya di basahi dengan cairan bening yang menetes frustasi.

"Dan ini untuk semuanya," Beyond mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi. Dan menancapkannya dalam ke daging yang tersisa hingga patah- hingga hancur- hingga terpotong. Dan ia pun ambruk. Tak bisa bernafas. System pernafasannya telah di hancurkan. Tempat ia ingin menelan ludah pun telah tiada. Ia Hancur. Dan tak bisa berbuat apa pun. Satu nafas terakhir, dan ia telah pergi. Tubuhnya tersungkur ke atas salju dengan cairan kental yang menyelimutinya.

Beyond menyeret bangkai yang ia buat ke Wammy House. Menyeretnya sekuat tenaga, walau ia telah hancur tetapi ia terlalu berat untuk Beyond. Menatap papan seluncur yang tidak terpakai, Beyond menaruh tubuh terpotong itu ke atasnya dan menyeretnya kembali.

Beyond berhenti di depan pintu masuk ke Wammy House. Ia menyeret tubuh tak berdaya itu masuk ke dalam Wammy House, cairan cairan berwarna legam terlihat mengotori lantai. Cairan tubuhnya membasahi karpet-karpet berbulu. Beyond menaruhnya di ruang tengah. Yang terlihat tidak cocok jika tubuh itu di taruh di sana. Beyond menghias tubuh itu seperti kado.

"Sayangnya aku tak punya kotak yang lebih besar untumu. Jadi, kau cukup di pajang," Beyond tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya.

"Kau benar-benar cocok menjadi sebuah pajangan," Beyond menyeringai sadis.

"Sekarang. Kita hanya menunggu, saat L melihatmu yang sudah terkulai seperti ini," Beyond hampir tertawa.

**########## Agate Onyx ##########**

Pagi pun tiba.

"Hari ini hari natal. Hey~ semuanya bangun. Hari ini hari natal," Seorang anak laki-laki berteriak membuat semuanya bangun karena suaranya yang cempreng. Semuanya berlari, menujuh ruang tengah berebut kado-kado yang menumpuk.

L berjalan dengan malas ke ruang tengah.

Saat sampai di ruangan ada hal yang mencurigakan di hadapanya. Semuanya tidak menyadari itu, karena hanya L yang tau.

"Melihat sesuatu?" Beyond tiba-tiba berada di belakang L, berbisik dengan suara yang mengerikan.

"Kau yang melakukan itu?" L hanya memastikan.

"Kau kira siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan hal itu untukmu- kau senang kan?" Beyond kemudian tertawa.

"Kau-" L memukul kepala Beyond.

"Aw- apa yang kau lakukan?" Beyond meringis sakit, ia menggosok-gosok kepalanya.

"Kau tau kalau saya sudah membesarkan pohon cemara itu sendiri selama lima tahun. Dan sekarang kau malah asik menebangnya?" Aura kemarahan L keluar membuat semua anak Wammy House menatap dengan horror.

"Aku pikir pohon itu tidak pantas berada di luar terus, lagi pula usianya sudah mencukupi untuk di tebang," Kata Beyond.

"BEYOND- Akan ku bunuh kau-" L mengancam dengan nada yang lebih mengerikan.

"Coba saja kalau berani," Beyond kemudian berlari dan di kejar oleh L-

* * *

O-W-A-R-I

Saya bukanlah tipikal anak yang suka kekerasan dan hal sadis seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa saat saya melihat Otoo-san menebang pohon di belakang rumah membuat saya membayangkan rasa kesakitan pohon tersebut. Aneh tapi nyata. Yang pasti selalu akan di bayangkan para Reader.

Pesan terakhir, dari saya. Yang baca jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya.

Reviews Please. XP


End file.
